marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcos Gonzalo (Earth-2552)
Huntsman Spider is the "Spider-Man" from Marbella, Spain of Earth-2552. Appearance Personality History Origins Marcos "Jacob" Gonzalo was born in Marbella, one of the most dangerous cities in Spain, ruled by both the Russian and Irish Mafia. He was born with no kind of power, and tried to always mind his business, but one day he sees a street gang beating on some innocent by stander and immediately became very angered, tired of what he has been trying to avoid. Marcos snaps and decides to take actions into his hands, he decides to fight off these guys giving the innocent by stander a chance to get away without thinking of the repercussions but luckily he escaped with his life. The next day these same men find him, and want to pay him back for what happened, he ends up fighting them once more, even to the point of taking a couple of hits, having it being turned into an ambush. He fights a couple of but barely manages to escape, with his life as he is being chased around the alleys or street or Marbella as he then manages to escape and returns to his apartment. While at his apartment cleaning up his minor injuries, he comes across a news paper which on the cover had an article about a new scientific invention; a suit which would give the wearer, super human abilities. He contemplated his situation as it was now to dangerous for him to show his face in public. Marcos then heads out late at night his face covered, heading to the address of where this suit was going to be displayed at. He managed to sneak into the building, until he came up a computer which apparently was still logged into the system as one of the workers was working a late shift but ended up running to the bathroom because of some "damn enchiladas" giving him a chance to find where the suit was located. He comes across the room and attempts to steal the suit, but before heading out he ends up bumping into the very same man from earlier who had recently just come out of the bathroom. The man ends up calling for the guards and this makes Marcos run towards a garbage shoot, which leads to the bottom of the building, where the security guards began searching about. He was almost caught but a sound ends up making the guards turn check where the sound came from giving the chance to actually run past them as he parkour his way over the fence and escaped. After sneaking around through the night, he headed for his apartment where he would then take out the black grey looking suit from his bag. A note which was wrapped in the suit fell on his bed, picking it up out of curiosity he began to read, the instructions on how the suit would work. Enter Cazador Powers & Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Marcos poses superhuman strength, which allows him to leap great heights, and even lift up at least 8-9 tons. Superhuman Speed: Another superhuman aspect of Marcos is his ability to run and move at speeds considerably faster than that of human athletes. Superhuman Stamina: This enhances Marcos's stamina past even the abilities of the finest human athlete, by allowing him to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Marcos's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were also enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest athlete. This could also be seen while he would parkour/free run, up to the roof of another building. Superhuman Reflexes: Marcos's natural reaction time is enhanced beyond normal human capabilities, allowing him to dodge, evade or even attack faster than a normal human. This ability has been shown when dodging multiple bullets before hiding behind cover (as he can not dodge them forever). Superhuman Durability: Marcos's body, while not invulnerable, can withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. An example of this was getting back up from the rubble after getting punched with enough force to crash into a wall and break it. Enhanced Healing Factor: Even if injured, Marcos is able to recover from minor somewhat faster and more efficiently which allows him to fully recover from any injury that would normally need surgery for a normal human in a matter of days. *'Poison Immunity': Thanks to his enhanced healing factor, Marcos is immune to all known types of poisons. Night Vision: Marcos's powers granted him the ability to see in the dark/night, this in return comes with a weakness. While being able to see in the dark, his eyes have become sensitive to the light, which special lenses and even glasses were made which allow him to see better when it's day time, or if he's around lights. Psionic Powers: Marcos primary power which allows him to gain his spider-like abilities as the results of developed psionic capabilities rather than his physical attributes. *'Wall-Crawling': Marcos has the ability to stick to walls, by manipulating the inter-atomic binding forces of matter to create temporary but powerful molecular bonds between himself and whatever he touches, allowing him to crawl on almost any surface. This ability manifested after falling and temporarily sticking to a wall before falling to the ground. He later understood that in order to stick to a wall he had to imagine himself to the wall as he learns the truth about his powers. *'Psionic Webbing': Marcos can utilize psionic based webbing by binding free-floating molecules into strands of solid force by using psychokinetic energy. He can use this to tie up enemies and create a narrow web-line to swing from. Another ability is being able control where his web lands by guiding it with his mind. The webbing is a transparent light yellow, in color and is strong enough to carry about 8-9 tons. *'Psionic Blades': Marcos can create yellow blades from psionic energy, anywhere from the back of his hands or his around his whole hand in general that are powerful enough to slice through metal. *'Psionic Blast': Marcus can absorb the energy that is being fired at him, from an energy type gun or source, which allows him to fire it right back towards an enemy or target. This can be done without the need to absorb energy, however his limited knowledge on how his powers work doesn't help him all that much. **'Psionic Pulse': after learning that his powers could allow him to use psionic energy to do various things, he learned to use it in a form of pulse to hurt stronger or tougher opponents with more force, by unleashing a small pulse-like blast every time he lands a palm towards his opponents without killing them. Enemies have stated that they can feel a form of form from the impact coming into the targeted area and out the back area. *'Psionic Detection': The ability to sense the presence of other psionic/psychic powers from a close distance. Abilities Interrogation: Marcos uses brutal ways to interrogate his opponents and enemies. A few have been known through the use of fear, or harming an enemy in brutal ways like breaking a finger, cutting, stabbing them on the leg or shoulder and even putting them in deadly situations to get what he wants. For example, tossing a man off a roof and catching him with his webbing in order to get information from him. Intimidation: Even though there is no actual evidence that he would actually kill anyone, Araña has the ability instill fear in others, to the point where even those close to him are intimidated by him. This has gone to the point where common criminals who regular flee from him have given him the name "Cazador" (Huntsman). Street Brawler: Marbella was full of gangs and violence because of drug trafficking and infighting. Marcos had no choice but to sometimes put his life in danger to help others, from low-life members of the Russian and Irish mobs. Marcos was able to land punches and block most incoming attacks with his bare hands. He even had to learn to fight dirty, at times in fear of losing his life when he first began taking down weaponless opponents with his bare hands. Stealth: Having spider-like powers has given Araña an advantage when it came to stealth, being able to enter secured facilities without being detected. Another reason for this is his black suit, which helps him blend in better in dark areas, allowing him to slip by enemies without being seen. Equipment First Spider Suit: The first suit Marcos wore, this costume gave Marcos his amazing spider like powers. It was a prototype suit created to help construction workers get to places where they could not reach. The suit had a device which created an infinite amount of webbing-like fluid which could be shot in case of accidents in the work place. Marcos had stolen this suit, after finally having it with gangsters and mobsters killing or harassing the people of Marbella becoming the first vigilante with super powers. Light Filtering Glasses: While out of costume, Marcos must wear a special type of sunglasses because his new spider powers made him sensitive to light. Light Filtering Spider Lenses: These lenses help him see during the day, because of his sensitivity to the light caused by his very own powers. Knife: Along with his first suit, Marcos carried a combat knife to scare, and even interrogate thugs and gangsters. To the point where he would actually stab an enemy on the leg, or even cut them so they can tell him what he wants to hear. Trivia *The original design of Huntsman Spider was based on the Scarlet Spider, Ben Reilly. *Batman was another inspiration for Araña, this can be seen with his intimidation and interrogation skills; even the color of his costume is slightly inspired by him. *His original name was Araña (which is spanish for spider) but was later changed, to Huntsman Spider so that he wouldn't be mistaken for Anya Corazon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2552 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Dirty Blonde Hair Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Energy Senses Category:Adhesion Category:Telekinesis Category:Webbing Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Energy Absorption Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Sixth Sense Category:Blade Wielders Category:Pseudo-Original Characters